


Dark Creature

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written 18 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://queenrissa.livejournal.com/profile">queenrissa</a>'s prompt of <i>Harry/Vampire!Severus: red rose, lips, death (not necessarily Harry or Severus)</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dark Creature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenrissa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=queenrissa).



> Written 18 May 2006 in response to [queenrissa](http://queenrissa.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Harry/Vampire!Severus: red rose, lips, death (not necessarily Harry or Severus)_.

Harry believed that Death had met him as a pair of sneering lips pulling away from curse-sharpened teeth to tear at his throat. Snape's lips. Snape's teeth. Blood blooming like a red rose from his throat and He'd laughed at, mocked, the rumors. 

_Snape, a vampire_? _Snape, a vampire_!

He struggled, but that just made the _thing_ holding him grasp him more savagely, and then the room spun until he was lying over a hard surface feeling the cold air against his arse, and then . . . .

When he came to, a bruise was all he found, an emptiness, all he felt.


End file.
